


The Mortal Instruments except everyone is a lesbian

by LesbianMerrill



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Character, Gay Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, except magnus and alec who are non white gay, jace and simon are also lesbians, like everyone is actually a non white lesbian, so clary and isabelle are both brown lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMerrill/pseuds/LesbianMerrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewriting of the book, it's more or less the same plot except everyone is a non white lesbian. Except Alec and Magnus who are still dudes. And maybe Hodge because i don't care about him. There's the same level of violence as in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mortal Instruments except everyone is a lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and i'm translating this back to English from the French official translation... Please forgive my English mistakes.

\- You kidding ! Shouted the bouncer, crossing his arms on his massive torso.  
He looked down toward the boy with a red hoodie and shooked his shaved head :  
\- You're so not gonna enter with that stuff.  
The fifties or so teenagers who were patiently queuing in front of the Pandemonium started to pay attention. The waiting was long, and non one was against a little distraction, and nothing usually happened. The bouncers weren't the nice kind, and generally the fights were over before they even started. As everyone else, Clary Bensamoun, 18 years old, who came with her best friend, Simon, tried to hear a bit better, hoping there was gonna be some action.  
The teen was holding the « stuff » the bouncer was referring to above his head. It looked like a very pointy wood stake.  
\- Come on ! It's part of my costume.  
The bouncer raised an eyebrow :  
\- Really ? What are you supposed to be costumed as ?  
The teen smiled. « He's pretty whatever for the pandemonium », thought Clary. His hair dyed in electric blue were raised on his head with gel, but his face was without any tattoos or piercings.  
\- A vampire slayer.  
He twisted the stake as if it were grass in his hand :  
\- It's plastic, see ?  
He had big unnatural looking green eyes, the color of anti-gel and spring grass. « Contact lens, probably », thought Clary. The bouncer shrugged :  
\- Fine, you can enter.  
The teen didn't bother to thank him before quickly entering the club. Clary admired the way he moved, nonchalantly, would have said her mother.  
\- Did he catch your eyes ? Asked Simon, jokingly.  
Clary softly hit her on her arm, but didn't answer.

The club was drowned into artificial smoke. Colored lamps were lightning the dancefloor in a myriad of blues and bright greens, of golds and hot pinks.  
The teen with a red hoodie looked satisfied. It was a real kid's game to go to the club unsuspected. A little spell there and there, and his weapon looked harmless. Of course, it's not like he actually needed to do all this, he could have as well make himself invisible to the mundanes, but that was part of the game, fooling game, acting right under their nose while they weren't suspecting anything. In its own twisted way, he enjoyed mundanes.  
And they had some weird and fascinating customs. The boy looked at the dancefloor, where mundanes dressed in leather and silk were moving, embraced by the rainbow looking lights reflecting in the smoke. The club was overwhelmingly hot. All this energy was making the teen's head spin. He grins. They didn't realize how lucky they are, all those people knew nothing of his lifeless cold world, and its sun of ashes. Their lives were as evanescent as the flame of a candle.  
His weapon in his hand, he walked toward the dancefloor, but a woman stepped out the crown and moved forward him. He stared at her. She was beautiful, for an human : she had curly black hair as dark as ink and warm brown eyes. She was wearing an ankle-long white dress, that looked gorgeous on her gold glowing skin. The sleeves were made of lace. A necklace of silver and blood-like gemstones was resting on her neck. As she was coming closer, he started to get impatient. Life was escaping her like blood from an open wound. She smiled as she walked next to him. He followed her ; he could already feel the taste of death on his lips.  
Oh it was always so easy. He was thinking of this woman's life energy flown like fire in his own veins… The woman, like a ghost, sink in the colored smoke veil.  
He walked toward her in a nonchalant way. Her presence, so close, was almost tickling. He could smell a death like fragrance coming from her. « I got you », he thought.  
With a serene smile, the woman holds her back against a door, on which someone had written in big red letters « DO NOT ENTER » . She opened the door and entered. He followed her, and in the shadows could see boxes and cables on the floor.  
He didn't notice he was being followed.

\- Nice music, right ? Said Simon.  
Clary didn't answer. They were dancing, or at least, tried to, between all those strangers so close to them. Clary didn't pay much attention to what was going on around her, her eyes were fixed on the blue haired boy. He was wandering around the club, as if he was looking for something. The way he moved seemed familiar to her….  
\- I'm personally having the time of my life, pursued Simon.  
Clary doubted it. Simon, as usual, looked out of place among the club's clients, with her old jeans, her old t-shirt with a « MADE IN BROOKLYN » print in the front, and a red flannel shirt. Her natural black hair was cut very short, and she was wearing the same old fashioned glasses since forever. She looked like a chest club member.  
\- Mmm…  
Clary knew perfectly that she only accepted to accompany her because she knew she loved it, and that she was in fact very bored. Actually, Clary herself wasn't sure why she loved this place. Was it for the fashion, or the music, or the whole surreal atmosphere of the place ? Here, she felt like she was living someone's life, far away from her boring existence. But she didn't dare to talk to this to anyone but Simon.  
The blue haired boy got away from the dancefloor. He looked a bit lost, as if he didn't find what he was looking for. He suddenly froze. Clary followed his look, and saw the woman in a white dress.  
« How did I notice her before... ». The woman, divine, was the kind of person Clary would have love to draw : tall, elegant, and brown like her. Even from afar, she could see the red gemstones on her neck. It looked like the stone was beating like a heart under the club lights.  
\- In my opinion DJ Bat is doing a good job tonight, said Simon. What do you think ?  
Clary rolled her eyes : Simon hated dance music. She then focused back on the woman in a white dress. In the darkness and the smoke, her clothes seem to glow like moonlight. No wonder the boy was following her as if she casted a spell on him, way too fascinated to notice the two shadows moving behind him in the crowd.  
Clary stopped dancing to look at the two other people, a man and a woman, all dressed in black. She couldn't explain why she knew they were following him, but it seemed obvious to her. Maybe it was because of their pace, coordinated with his, or their attentive look, the furtive grace of their movements. She started to worry.  
\- By the way, resumed Simon, i wanted to tell you that i'm secretly your lost sister. Oh and i'm a furry. I thought i should tell you.  
The woman had reached the club wall, and open the « DO NOT ENTER » door. The boy followed her, and they closed the door. The fact that a couple would hide themselves to make out in some place like this in a club wasn't weird, however, the fact that people were following them was.  
Clary tried to stand on her tiptoes to see better above the crowd. The two persons dressed in black had stopped in front of the door, and talked to each other. The man had dark brown hair, and the woman had blond hair with really huge black roots. She searched through her pocket, and pulled out a long and shiny object, glowing under the pink and blue lights. A knife.  
\- Simon ! Shouted Clary, holding her arm.  
\- What ? Answered Simon with a worried tone. I'm not actually your sister nor i am a furry you know. I was just trying to catch your attention.  
\- Did you notice them ?  
Clary shook frenetically her hand in their direction.  
\- See those two there, close to the door ?  
Simon squinted, then shrugged.  
\- I can't see anything.  
\- Look better, they were following the blue haired boy ?  
\- He's your crush or what ?  
\- Come on, no ! But whatever, one of them got a knife !  
\- Are you sure ?  
Simon stared at the back of the room, and shook her head.  
\- I still can't see anyone. Well, i'm gonna call security. You stay here.  
She started to get away from the dancefloor, or at least tried, but it wasn't an easy task to move in the very dense crowd. Clary looked back at the people, and saw the two entered the room. She looked around her : Simon was still trying to leave the dancefloor, and she wasn't really succeeding at this. Even if she screamed, no one would pay attention, and by the time Simon would come back, it'd be too late. Biting her lips, Clary started to walk toward the door.

\- What's your name ?  
The woman turned around and smiled.  
\- Isabelle.  
\- Pretty name.  
He moved in her direction, making sure to avoid the cables on the floor. With only a ray of light coming from a dirty window, she looked like an angel.  
\- I never saw you before.  
\- You want to know if i come here often, she giggled.  
She was wearing a weird bracelet around her wrist, right under the sleeve of her dress. Stepping closer, he noticed that it was actually a tattoo.  
He froze.  
\- You…  
He didn't have the time to finish his sentence. As quick a thunder, the woman punched him in his chest. Had he been human, he wouldn't have been to breath. He stepped back, noticing she was holding in her hand an object, a shiny whip that rolled around his ankles and made him lose his balance. He fell down and writhed in pain feeling the metallic string biting his flesh. The woman started to laugh.  
She firmly pulled her whip, a poisonous smile on her brown thick lips.  
\- He's all yours.  
He heard a lower laughter from behind him, and hands grabbed him, then throw him on one of the walls. He felt the wet stone against his back. The person stepped out the shadows and faced him. He was a man, who seemed as old as Isabelle, and who looked a lot like her. His brown eyes glowed in the dark like amber.  
\- Is there anyone else with you ?  
The ties way too tight cuted his flesh, and warm blood was flowing on his wrists.  
\- Who are you talking about ?  
\- Come on !  
The man lifted up his sleeve to show him the runes tattooed on his arm.  
\- You know exactly who we are.  
The blue haired boy cringed.  
\- Shadowhunters, he spitted.  
The brown haired man smiled.  
\- I got you.

Clary pushed open the door and stepped inside. For one second, she thought that she was alone. The room smelled like old pain, and there was dust all over the place.  
« There's no one here », she thought, looking around her, surprised. It was cold inside, despite the warm August weather outside. A glacial sweat ran on her back. She walked but fall down on the cables. She suddenly heard voices. A woman's laugh, and a man talking in an abrupt tone. Looking up, she saw them.  
It's almost like they just appeared out of nowhere, she could swear that two seconds ago there was no one in the room. The woman in a white dress with her long curly dark hair, next to hair, the man who looked like her and the other woman, smaller. She had her hands in her pockets, and was facing the blue hair boy who was tied against a wall. His face was deformed with fear and pain.  
Her heart racing, Clary tried to move closer, still hidden in the shadows. The purple haired woman raised her voice.  
\- Ok, you still didn't tell us if some of your people came with you.  
\- Don't know what you're talking about, he answered in a pathetic tone.  
Isabelle rolled her eyes, and said.  
\- He's talking about demons, you know what's a demon, right ?  
Their prisoner didn't answer, but he had an ugly rictus on his mouth.  
\- A demon, started the other woman while writing invisible letters with her finger in the air, is from a religious point of view a creature from hell. But when referring to the Clave, this name refer to any spirit born outside our dimension…  
\- Enough, Jace.  
\- Isabelle is right, spoke in the man, it's completely useless to recite your demonology lesson right now.  
« What the fuck », thought Clary. Jace raised her head and smiled. Her feline attitude reminded Clary of lions hunting.  
\- Isabelle and Alec think I speak too much, she resumed, confident. What do you think ?   
The blue haired boy, even in this painful situation, rolled his eyes at the remark. Then he finally spoke.  
\- I have information for you. I know where is Valentin.  
Jace turned to Alec, who shrugged.  
\- Valentin is dead, said Jace. He's kidding us.  
Isabelle looked very indifferent to the whole situation now.  
\- Kill him, Jace. We won't learn anything from him.  
Jace raised her head, and Clary saw the shining and sharp blade, transparent like glass. The prisoner started to shout while trying to escape the metallic ropes.  
\- Valentin is back ! Everyone in the evil world is aware… I can tell you where he is…  
Jace suddenly looked very angry.  
\- Damn, every single time we catch one of those they start to say the same bullshit. Let me tell you, we know where Valentin is : in hell, and you're going to join him.  
Clary couldn't hold back anymore, and she stepped out the shadows and screamed :  
\- Stop ! You can't do that !  
Jace turned toward her, so surprised she dropped her blade. Isabelle and Alec also turned in her direction. Even the blue haired boy was so shocked he stopped to move.  
\- What's that ? Asked Alec, looking back and forth between Clary and his companions.  
\- This is a woman, answered Isabelle once the surprise gone. You've probably already seen one before, actually both Jace and I are women.  
She walked toward Clary, still looking like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
\- She's a normal human, yet she can see us, she added.  
\- Of course i can see you ! answered Clary.  
Isabelle smiled.  
\- You should leave, for your own good.  
\- I won't go anywhere. If I do, you're gonna kill him, right ?  
\- That's right, said Isabelle playing with her knife. Then what ?  
\- But, gabbled Clary, you can't just murder a person !  
\- You're right, we don't murder people.  
She pointed the boy, who had closed his eyes. Clary thought he passed out.  
\- This is not a human being, honey. It looks like a human being, speak like a human being, and maybe even bleed like one. But it's actually a monster.  
\- Isabelle !, shouted Jace. Enough !  
\- The fuck… whispered Clary, stepping back. I called the cops you know, they're going to be there in a matter of minutes.  
\- She lied, declared Alec.  
However, his face was showing doubts.  
\- Isabelle, what do…  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Suddenly, the boy screamed and freed himself from the ropes, then jumped on Isabelle.  
They rolled on the floor, and the so called demon lacerated Isabelle's arm with his fingers, thought Clary thought she saw metallic claws. She wanted to run away, but she fell down on the cables again. She heard Jace yell. She saw the blue haired boy sitting on Isabelle's chest, blood running from his claws.  
Jace and Alec rushed toward him, and grabbed him away from Isabelle, who rolled on her side. Her blade was shining in her hand, and she pushed it into her enemy's chest. A black and thick liquid spitted on her arm, as the boy bended and howled. Isabelle lifted up, looking in pain. Her dress was covered in dark stains. She bended over the boy, and took back her blade from the wound.  
The blue haired boy stared at her, and said in a very quiet voice :  
\- The damned will get you all.  
Then in a disgusting noise of burning flesh, he disappeared.  
Clary tried to get up, then, noticing no one was paying attention to her, she rushed to the door. But before she could get out, Jace, coming from nowhere was there to block her.  
\- Isabelle almost died because of you !  
\- What did you do ? The fuck.. The cops…  
\- The cops don't give a shit, usually, as long as there's no corpse, answered Isabelle from behind her.  
Clary looked back, and indeed, she couldn't see the boy's corpse nor blood.  
\- When they died, they go back to their dimension, explained Isabelle. In case you were wondering.  
\- Isabelle, whispered Alec, be cautious…  
Isabelle had the face covered in blood. Clary stared at her : she was still reminding her of lions.  
\- She can see us Alec, she said. She already know too much.  
\- So what do we do about her ? Asked Jace.  
\- Let her go, calmly answered Isabelle.  
Jace looked half surprised hald angry, but didn't protest.  
\- Maybe we should take her back with us, suggested Alec. I bet Hodge would be curious to meet her.  
\- No way !, declared Jace, she's a mundane.  
\- Are you sure ?, softly said Isabelle.  
She smiled at Clary.  
\- Honey, have you already seen a Shadowhunter ? Have you already wandered with warlocks, talked with Seelies ?  
\- Don't call me honey, and I don't understand anything about what you say.  
« Really ? She couldn't help but think, you saw this boy magically disappear. Maybe you just don't want to admit it ».  
\- I don't believe in… demons… or whatever…  
\- Clary ?  
Simon's voice resonated in the room. Clary turned back. She was in front of the door, with a security man by her side.  
\- Are you ok ? She asked, staring at the shadows. What are you doing here alone ? And what happened to, you know, the people with the knife ?  
Clary stared back at her, without answering, then turned into Isabelle, Jace and Alec direction. Isabelle, covered in blood and holding the blade in her hand shrugged and smiled, looking almost sorry. She didn't seem surprised that Simon couldn't see them.  
And weirdly, Clary wasn't that surprised either. She turned slowly back to her friend, and had no problem what she was thinking right now, about her, alone in this empty room.  
\- I was sure that they were here, but it seems that they're not. Sorry.  
Simon was now looking a bit embarrassed, and the security man annoyed.  
\- I guess i was wrong.  
Behind her, Jace laughed.

\- I don't believe it one second ! Said Simon as Clary was trying to catch a cab.  
\- I know, you would think that catching a taxi a Sunday night wouldn't be that hard and yet.  
\- What ? No, i mean, i don't believe you ! I can't believe those people disappeared just like that !  
Clary signed.  
\- Well maybe there weren't any dudes with a knife, Simon. Maybe I imagined all of that.  
\- Impossible.  
Silence.  
\- I saw your face, when i entered the place. You looked dead scared.  
Clary thought about Isabelle.  
\- I was wrong, that's all.  
She was quite surprised herself about not telling her the truth, but she was sure she would have believe her. And her guts were telling her that it was probably a good idea to not speak to this with anyone else. Was it because of the strange black blood that flowed out of the blue haired boy when Isabelle killed him, or her voice when she asked her if she ever met a Shadowhunter ?  
\- Well, it was awkward ! Added Simon. I doubt they will ever let us in again.  
\- Then what ? You hate this club.  
A taxi finally stopped.  
\- Finally, some luck.  
Simon opened the door, and entered, followed by Clary.  
\- Brooklyn, she said to the driver before looking at Clary. You know you can tell me everything, right ?  
Clary hesitated, then shook her head.  
\- I know.


End file.
